I love you, baby
by Un-kissable
Summary: Cheesiest title ever. Hiei has two options, Jail, or be returned to an infant state for a year. He wants to choose jail, but ends up as a baby in Kuramas care. Smex MUCH later in the story, as well as Mpreg. KuramaSeme, HieiUke
1. You Damned Fox!

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. The tiny fire demon meerly blinked and looked at the kitsune.

"What?" He asked in an ever mono-tone voice.

"Come with me. Koenma has sent for us." Kurama said, turning away. The smaller one jumped down and landed next to the readhead.

"What useless mission has he plans to use us for this time?" Hiei asked.

"I haven't the slightest of idea's." Kurama admitted.

After a short time they arrived at Koenma's office. They stood outside, looking around for Yusuke and Kuwabara, but neither could be found.

"I wonder where they are?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as the doors to the office in front of them were opened.

"Hiei! Kurama! Welcome back!" Koemna called.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

"Well, Hiei, this actually directly reguards you." Koenma said, standing up on his desk and allowing a long sheet of paper to be unfurled. "This is a list of everything you've been convicted of."

"Hiei...I thought you said your record had been cleared!" Kurama turned to him.

"Well...perhaps not everything..." Hiei looked away.

"The list is...shocking to say the least. In any case, you've got two options." Koenma looked at him.

"And those are?" Hiei looked at him.

"The next hundred or so years in prison." Hiei swallowed, preparing to run. "Or..."

"Or?" Kurmama pressed, holding Hiei's shoulder.

"Or we can test our latest creation on him." Koenma looked at Hiei. "It would only take up about a year of your time if it works as it should. If not it can take up to five years, but still, it's less than 100."

"...What, dare I ask, is this creation?" Hiei asked.

"Oh...nothing out of the ordinary. An orb...that will revert you back to a childs size and mental capabilities, you'll keep your memories, but other things will be lost...including motor skills, speaking capabilities, eating ability, bodily function controll..." Koenma looked at Hiei.

"You want to turn me into a baby for a year?!" Hiei gaped at him, very much unlike his usual self.

"Um...yup." Koenma sweatdropped visibly. "You will go from infant state to toddler state after 6 months, and after that you with steadily grow back to being your normal size, speed, and body type."

"I'd rather go to-" Kurama's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Who will be taking care of him during that year?" Kurama asked.

"Well, we were hoping you would volunteer." Koenma said.

"Mmmm-mmmmm-mmmm." Hiei was practically tantruming.

"If he were to suddenly fall unconsious, could I make the choice for him?" Kurama asked.

"Um...yes." Koenma looked at him warily. Kurama released his grasp on Hiei and waited for the fire demons response.

"...I'll take the jail time." Hiei said with a strong face. He suddenly collapse and Kurama caught him.

"He means the other option." Kurama said.

"...I'm going to pretend you didn't just knock out your friend." Koenma sighed and pulled an orb from his pocket. It began to glow as Koenma mumbled somthing under his breath and Hiei began to shrink in Kurama's arms. After a few seconds he was rduced to the size of a new born child. "You understand that his emotional level will be reset to the level of an infant as well, and so will his sensitivity. You'll have to care for him exactly as you would a baby and expect to be up all night with him."

"I understand." Kurama said. "Do you have clothing for him, or...?"

"Yes, over there, along with diapers and the like." Koenma said.

Kurama went and gathered said items and then left for Yusuke's house. He knocked on the door loudly and the black haired teen answered the door.

"Hmm? Kurama? What's up?"

"Hiei. He got turned into a baby." Kurama held up the infant version of their friend and watched as Yusuke started to laugh.

"He'll be like this for a long time you know." Kurama looked at him seriously. Hiei squirmed a little, showing that he was waking up.

"Bahahahaha!!" Yusuke doubled over. "Look at the little squirt!!"

"He can still understand you. He knows who you are, he remembers everything." Kurama glared at him and Yusuke shut up.

"He doen't know yet..so keep quiet." Kurama looked at him.

"Hey...the third eye is gone." Yusuke pointed to Hiei's forhead.

"It should return at the end of the year..." Kurama said tiredly. He wrapped Hiei up in a warm blankt and lay him down on the couch.

Hiei's eyes slipped open as Kurama sat next to Yusuke. He was confused, was he still dreaming? His head hurt a little bit, and he tried to raise his hand up to his face, but found something was restricting it. He let out an involuntary whine as he continued to struggle, attempting to find the source of his problem. Kurama's head snapped in his direction.

"Ah, so you're awake?" Kurama said, standing up.

"Of course I am you fool!" Hiei gurgled out in annoyance. Wait...that didn't even sound like Japanese to him. Kurama reached down and lifted him up, and that's when he realized what the sneaky little fox had done. He tried to yell at him, to shove him, but he was bound tightly and words refused to form in his mouth.

"Calm down, Hiei, it's ok." Kurama cooed. This angered the fire demon even more and he continued to do anything to allow himself mobility. He screamed in frustration and Kurama realized he'd begun to cry. "Shh...Hiei, no need for tears."

Hiei looked at him. He was crying? Why was he crying? He was angry, not sad! Damn that Koenma! Even his emotions were affected by his size! What was Kurama doing now? Oh god, he wasn't patting his back, was he?! It ws soothing, sure, but god! And Yusuke was watching this! God, he'd have no pride left by the end of this!

"See Hiei, it's not so bad." Kurama said softly as he continued to comfort the dozing demon. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? He didn't care. Whatever.

His eyes slid shut and he nuzzled against Kurama unconciously as he fell into a light sleep.

"I'm going to have my hands full for a while..." Kurama sighed heavily.

"No kidding." Yusuke shook his head. "What was he crying about?"

"He was frustrated and surprised, and his emotional controll is the same as that of an infant right now." Kurama shook his head. "He's going to be fussy like that for a while."

"Good luck..." Yusuke said.

"Thanks...I'll need it." Kurama said, picking up the black diaper bag he'd placed on the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

He left, carrying the tiny demon in his arms. He loked down at his best friend and felt the urge to kiss him.

'No, what are you thinking?! He's your best friend, not your baby.' He thought to himself.

"So what? Babies are naturally designed to e cute, and you obviously like cute things, so just kiss him!" He argued back.

"No, and that's the end of it." He thought stubbornly as he walked into his own home.

"Mother, I'm home." He called into the empty house. He looked down and saw a note on the table. His mother had gone on vacation with his step-father. He smiled. They would be gone for a while.

He went into his room and saw a crib set up in a usually empty corner of his room. He placed his sleeping friend into it and cllapsed onto his bed. This next year was going to be a hard one, considering his love for the tiny boy. He was madly in love with the boy, actually. He sighed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he ruturned Hiei was awake and laying silently in his crib with a red face.

"I guess they were wrong about babies only eating, sleeping, and pooping, eh?" Kurama smiled. Hiei whined against his pride and Kurama picked him up. "Um...I guess not...you stink."

He lay Hiei down on his bed and removed the blanket from the child. Hiei turned redder and redder as Kurama removed layers of clother and then, finally, the diaper on his bottom. He was determined not to cry as he had earlier, but damn, with his pride being washed away like this, it was so damn hard! Kurama was placing a new diaper on him when he finally let out a tiny squeak of discomfort. Kurama looked down at him with pity in his eyes. He lifted his friend up after rebuttoning the PJ's Hiei wore and sat down, with Hiei resting in his lap.

"You know I did it for your own good. I'd hate to see you rot in jail for 100 years...I'd rather see you as a helpless infant for a year." Kurama looked into his best friends eyes. "I'm really sorry, Hiei."

Hiei's face remained expressionless. Kurama lifted him up and brought him back over to the crib. He lay him down and went to bed.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I know. I'm terrible. I'm writing a YuYu Hakusho FF when I should be finishing my Harry Potter one, or the Naruto one. I'm waiting to be slapped.


	2. Keiko!

Hiei woke up in the middle of the night. This wasn't right. He was cold. He tried to sit up and pull a blanket over himself but nothing worked. And on top of that his stomach was hurting him terribly. He remembered something about babies stomachs hurting when they were hungry. Great, what the hell was he supposed to eat? And he had to wait for Kurama to get up on his own. He didn't want to wake his friend, but oh man, it really hurt. He squeaked lightly and got no response. He yelled a little louder and Kurama's eyebrows furrowed and he rolled over. Hiei started kicking his feet and whining loudly, not caring that he was crying again.

"Hmmm...?" Kurama got up and lifted Hiei up. "What's the matter little one?"

"I'm hungry!! And don't make fun of my size!! Why is it so cold in here?" Hiei fussed in Kurama's arms and he seemed to figure one thing out as he carried Hiei into the kitchen and made a bottle. Wait...a bottle? No, this had to be some kind of a bad joke.

Kurama put the nipple of the bottle into Hiei's mouth and watched as he began to drink the liquid with pure embarrassment in his eyes. He carried him upstairs, and when he was done he burped him and lay him back in his bed. Hiei gave up on his pride and whined loudly.

"What?" Kurama asked a little louder than he intended. Hiei's eyes filled up and he broke eye contact with his long time friend. "...I'm sorry Hiei...I'm tired...and I don't know what you want."

Hiei kept silent, willing away the urge to cry. He let out the tiniest of whines at odd time intervals though. Kurama wraped a blanket around Hiei and picked him up. The blanket was all he'd wanted...so why was Kurama still holding him? The kitsune carried the infant back to his bed and lay him down facing towards the wall. He lay next to him and held him in a sort of final apology. Hiei watched him for a short while, then fell asleep. Who knew babies had it so hard?

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kurama woke first the next morning and lay Hiei back in the crib. He changed into his school uniform and looked at the defenseless baby. He hadn't thought about what to do with him while he was at school. He picked up the car seat Koenma had given him and quickly changed Hiei's cloths and diaper, being careful not to wake the sleeping demon. He buckled him into the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag. It was packed full of everything he needed, including Diapers, blankets, water bottles, baby bottles, and formula powder. He picked him up and walked towards the door. That was when Hiei woke up.

He looked around tiredly and yawned. "Kurama...where are we going?" He gurgled. Kurama looked down at him.

"You know I can't understand you..." Kurama said softly, apologetically.

"Great...you won't hear a damned thing from me when I'm back to my normal size." Hiei's face got red as he grouched.

"...Did you poop again?" Kurama looked at him.

"No you idiot!! I'm going to kill you!!" He kicked his feet angrily.

"Hiei...tantruming isn't going to help and you know it. You need to accept what's happened and deal with it." Kurama said softly.

"You try being turned into a baby!!" Hiei shouted.

Kurama sighed and stopped in front of the school. He unbuttoned Hiei from the car seat and picked him up. People stopped to watch as Kurama patted Hiei's bottom and cooed to him. If anyone had known how angry the small demon was they would have been shocked. Keiko rushed over to Kurama.

"Yusuke told me everything!" She said, reaching for Hiei.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, handing him to her.

"Oh, you poor thing." She lightly bounced Hiei and kissed his forhead. "You're so cute."

"You do know he can understand you, right?" Kurama asked with mild amusement on his face. "And he'll remember all of that."

"Um..." Keiko blushed. "Well...who cares! He missed out on a proper childhood the first time around! He's getting a second chance."

"...that's one way to look at it. The other way is that he's a pissed off little shrimp that's going to tear our heads off once this whole thing is over." Yusuke's voice slipped into the conversation. They looked up and saw him sitting on a wall.

"You're going ot be the first to die!!" Hiei shouted. They all looked at him.

"What the hell did he just say?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei's face turned bright red and he gave up, sticking his face into Keiko's chest. Keiko looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was doing something perverted, but decided Hiei wasn't like that and simply held him.

"What the hell are you doing to my girl?!" Yusuke jumped down.

"Hey, that's enough! He's just a baby!" Keiko held him defensively.

"You know he's not! There's a ful grown man underneath that baby face!" Yusuke shouted.

"Well how many full grown men do you know that cry when they're getting screamed at?!" Keiko got in Yusuke's face.

"He's crying?" Yusuke backed up with a dumb look on his face. Keiko turned Hiei so they could see his face, and to prove that he really was crying. "Oh god..."

"You should be ashamed!" Keiko screamed at him. "He is a baby! Wether he admits it or not, even as a full grown man, he's just a scared little kid!"

"No I'm not!" Hiei kicked furiously.

"Oh, you've got a runny nose!" Keiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a small napkin. She wiped his nose and smiled. "All better?"

"Keiko...you're really pissing him off." Kurama said.

"I don't care. He'll have to face fact eventually, won't he?" Keiko looked at Kurama with a stone face. He sighed.

"Well, do you want to take him for the day? I need to sleep through lunch..." Kurama yawned.

"I'd love to!!" Keiko giggled. She grabbed the car seat and diaper bag. "I'll meet you at your house around 6?"

"Yeah..." Kurama agreed. He really hoped Keiko didn't write her own death sentence.

Keiko walked into the school building and brought Hiei right into the culinary arts room. The teacher simply stared for a moment.

"He's my friends cousin." She lied quickly. "I offered to take him for the day."

"How sweet of you." The teacher smiled softly.

Girls gathered around Keiko and cooed at the baby. Comments of how cute he was floated through the air and girls begged to hold him. Hiei stared at them. Why would anyone want anything to do with a demon like him? The last time he was a baby they'd tried to kill him. Why were these females so different? He was passed around to all the girls and he watched them all intently as they tried to make him smile. One of them succeeded in making him not just smile, but giggle, as they tickled his sides.

Was this something they did with all babies? He didn't care, it was amusing. Females of the human race were very attracted to children it seemed. Uh-oh. Now something was happening that he didn't like. There was a sudden wetness in his diaper. Damn the bladder controll! He kicked in irritation and Keiko just watched. A redhaired girl was holding him now, and he whined loudly, waving his tiny fists in the air.

"Oh look at you, getting all worked up! What's the matter?" She cooed. "Need a diaper change?"

She layed him down on the table and everyone watched at she removed his clothing and changed his diaper. Was there anything more embarassing than this? The girls found it cute, though. They started passing him around again and he felt the familiar pain in his stomach. This was rediculus! He had to flat out cry to get anything he needed! He fussed loudly, reaching towards Keiko, who seemed to understand. She made a quick bottle and took him back into her arms to feed him.

He tried to grab hold of the bottle, determined to at least feed himself, but all he ended up doing was knocking it to the ground. He watched as it fell and started tantruming again. Keiko simply picked it up and resumed feeding him, watching as he fell asleep. He was realizing one thing. He prefered to sleep with the warmth of arms around him. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. It just felt nice.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Unkissable: Hahahahahaha poor little Hiei.

Hiei: .:growls:. You think I won't kill you for this?

Unkissable: I know you won't. .:smile:.

Hiei: And why is that?

Unkissable: Cuz you like it.

Hiei: .:red face:. I hope you rot.

Yes, I'm enjoying this. I did notice that I'm sort of rushing through the story a bit. I might go through and add more detail later, but for now, it's going to remain rushed. Sorry.

Kayland Elric: Yeah...I'll get back to the other stories eventually haha

kit572: Naw, if it was going to be a massacre how would Hiei and Kurama end up together? XD

Chaseha-Wing: Yeah, his list of wrong-doins will be forever gone, but Hiei's gonna be pissed. XD


	3. Bath Time!

"Hey, Keiko, who's the kid? Looks kinda like the shrimp." Kuwabara said loudly, walking up to her during lunch.

"Keep it down, Kuwabara, he's sleeping." She looked at him sternly.

"Oh..sorry..but still, who is it?" He pressed.

"It's Hiei." She said.

"What?!" He jumped up, bringing a lot of attention to himself.

"I told you to keep it down! Now you woke him up!" Hiei was stretching awkwardly in Keiko's arms as he looked around.

Oh no. Oh HELL no. That wasn't the giant oaf, was it? Damn it. This would end badly. Keiko flipped him so he was vertical and looked into his eyes. He just yawned in annoyance. She smiled and held him to her chest, allowing him to fall back asleep with her breasts as a pillow (As all men do at least once in their life.)

"Well...how'd it happen?" Kuwabara asked. Keiko sighed heavily and explained in hushed tones. "Wow..."

"Yes. And he'll remember everything, so if you don't want to die, shut your mouth." Keiko glared heavily at him.

"Ok...so are you going home after lunch?" He asked.

"Obviously. I have no more classes." She rolled her eyes and moved to put Hiei into his car seat.

"Wait..can I hold him?" Kuwabara asked.

"...you do realize who you're talking about, right?" She asked.

"I know...he just looks so cute and innocent though." Kuwabara grinned. She sighed and handed him the child.

After a few moments Hiei squirmed. There was a strong new scent invading his nostrals and he despised it. He wanted it gone. He kicked and flailed his arms in an attempt to rid himself of the nauseating stench. when that failed he resorted to plan B. He fussed loudly, not quite crying, but making his discomfort known. Kuwabara quickly handed him back to Keiko, who put him into the car seat. He stared at her with a tilted head. What was that all about?

"Go back to sleep, ok, Hiei?" She smiled.

Hiei closed his eyes and found he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. He sighed and opened his eyes, watching the kids faces as he passed silently. It was still early, and he was terribly bored. He wondered breifly where Keiko was taking him, then decided it didn't really matter, because he had no say anyway. He felt the car seat touch the ground and wiggled uncomfortably. He hated the damned thing.

"Hi, one for the latest release." She said.

"You do know that if your baby makes a racket you will be asked to leave." The man said.

"Oh, he's fine. Right, Hiei?" She smiled down at the infant version of her friend and he smiled back.

He wasn't sure why, but he decided he was going to behave for her. The man handed her a ticket and Hiei sat silently through the whole movie. He was growing rather uncomfortable though, and as soon as it was done he whined loudly. She smiled at him.

"What? You didn't like it?" She picked him up out of the seat and patted his bottom.

He nuzzled against her and she smiled softly. It was amazing how innocent demons could be. She carried him back to Kurama's house, seeing that it was almost 6. Kurama answered the door with a smile and she handed Hiei off to him.

"I think he's got baby instincts or something, because he's definately taking on the role of an infant quite well." She smiled.

"Yes, well, Hiei was always one to live off of instinct." Kurama sat down and watched Hiei's eyes wander around the room.

"It's cute." Keiko grinned. "I have to get going now. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, bye." Kurama nodded.

He unconsiously placed a hand on Hiei's chest, as though to remind the fire demon he was still there. Hiei grabbed two of Kurama's fingers and brought his hand up over his face. Kurama looked down at him curiously.

"Hey...maybe we can still talk." Kurama grinned.

"Oh yeah? How?" Hiei gurgled.

"I mean it! Look, I'll ask you a yes or no question, and if the answer is yes, grab my fingers with both hands, if the answer's no, grab it with only one." Kurama smiled. "Alright...so...let go of my hand."

Hiei released his grip on Kurama's hand.

"So...are you mad at me?" Kurama looked into his eyes. Hiei reached up with only one hand. "Really? Ok then...do you get mad that everyone's babying you? Be honest.."

Hiei reached up again with only one hand. "Are you lying to make me feel better?" Hiei squeezed tighter. "Ok, ok. So, are you going to freak out if I give you a bath?" Hiei reached up with both hands and squeezed tightly.

"Well, you can't stay dirty for a year." Kurama said. Hiei kicked his feet rapidly and let out an annoyed screech. "Are you embarassed?" Hiei's hands shot back to himself inrefusal to answer. "Aww, you are! What? Don't want me seeing your junk? We've got the same stuff anyway." He plucked Hiei up and ran a small bath for him. He stripped the boy while he tantrumed in his arms and then lay him down in the water.

Hiei kicked and yelled louder than ever before. He hated water! He hated Kurama for doing this to him! He hated everything! But more than anything...he hated that those fingers were running through his hair and along his body without him being able to do anything. He was suddenly thankful for his size, so that Kurama wouldn't see that he was getting turned on. Damn, that would be awkward, an infant with a hard-on. It didn't matter. Kurama couldn't see any physical signs of how he was feeling because there were none. He was glad his mind and body didn't work well together on that front at this size.

Kurama suddenly lifted him out of the water, causing him to howl at the sudden cold. Kurama laughed and wrapped him up in a towel. He held Hiei close to him while drying him off.

"Worse things have happened to you, I'm sure." Kurama said. Hiei just sighed and nuzzled against Kurama, his eyes closing. "What? Are you tired? I'll put you to bed, just hold on."

Hiei looked at him. He didn't want to go to bed. He wanted Kurama to hold him. He was inwardly ashamed at how needy he was being. Kurama lay him down and put a diaper on him. He dressed him quickly and made a bottle. Hiei didn't really mind being dependant on Kurama anymore. Not that he wanted to be a burdon to his friend in anyway. Kurama held him and fed him, and just as Hiei was falling asleep Kurama put him in bed, causing him to wake up instantly. He fussed immediately, not realizing he was doing so until Kurama had picked him back up. He blushed a deep red.

"Want me to hold you?" Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand with both of his. He didn't care right now. It's not like Kurama would leave him on the streets to die. "Alright then."

He wandered out into the living room and lay down on the couch. Hiei was resting belly down on Kurama's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kurama placed a warm blanket over him and he fell asleep shortly after. Soon enough Kurama dozed off as well, his hand placed protectively over the tiny demon in his arms.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired.

Kayland Elric: I'll be updating almost constantly for a little while, then I'll just dissapear. It happens frequently.

ladyasile: XD Yeah, I tried not to copy anyone's ideas. I don't like steeling.

Evil Bunny of Death: Thanks!

Animefouryou: I'm updating quickly as my mind can put out the chapters!

Chaseha-wing: Haha, you might be surprised where this is going :)


	4. Not So Innocent

A month had passed since Hiei's transformation. He was besoming a bit more advnced in the sense that he was stubborn enough to learn things faster than he should have. He could now hold his own bottle, roll over, sit up, and to some degree crawl. He could also, after a lot of determination, say a fractured version of his best friends name.

Kurama never questioned why Hiei wanted to be held, but simply held him. But Hiei made it clear that if he wasn't tired, he didn't need to be held. He was in the living room on a blanket when Kurama's mother walked in. He lifted his head up in a wobbly way to see who'd entered. 'Shit...' He thought to himself. 'Shiori...'

"Rama! Rama!" Hiei yelled loudly. Kurama came rushing into the room and stopped dead when he saw his mother.

"Shuichi...what's going on?" She asked.

"Person project I'm trying out. Taking care of a baby for a while." He shrugged.

"Well...I only stopped in to give you our bank card. Yur step-father and I will be gone for another 6 or so months..." She looked at him.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." Kurama said, picking Hiei up.

"Rama! Da-da-" He scrunched up his face in frustration.

"Did that baby just call you dada?" His mother asked.

"It's possible...I've been taking care of him for a month now." Kurama looked at Hiei awkwardly.

"Da-da-da-da-!" Hiei was starting to get really mad. How yhard was it to say down? He wanted to be put down!

"What's the matter?" Kurama bounced him.

"Does he need a diaper change?" His mother asked.

"No, I just changed and fed him." Kurama said confused.

"Well, maybe he just needs some love." She took Hiei from Kurama's arms and kissed his forhead softly. Hiei stopped attempting to speak, purely stunned. "See? You try."

"N-nah mum...I don't think that's what he needed." Kurama said, blushing.

"You don't mean to tell me you haven't been giving this child love?!" She stared at him in shock.

"Well, I hold him a lot!" Kurama said.

"Kiss this child!" She thrust Hiei into Kurama's face. "Now!"

kurama turned bright red and kissed Hiei's forhead.

"Happy?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes." She handed Hiei back. "He just needs to be loved. That's all eny of us need."

She kissed her sons forhead.

"I'll see you when I get back." She turned and left. Kurama looked down at Hiei.

"What was that all about?" He asked, laying Hiei on the floor. He held his hand out in fron of Hiei's face. "Will you let me read your mind?" Hiei reached up with both hands and squeezed. Kurama entered his mind.

"What was going on with that?" Kurama asked.

"I was trying to tell you to put me down!!" Hiei shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry. It sounded like something else." Kurama said

"I don't care what it sounded like, that's what it was! I need to shoot myself now or something." Hiei said

"Why? Kissing me isn't that bad." Kurama said

"It's embarassing! This whole thing is embarassing!" Hiei sighed mentally

"Yeah...well...I'm sorry." Kurama left Hiei's mind.

"Wait...please..." Hiei stared at Kurama.

"What's the matter now?" He asked, fulling remembering that this was his best friend, and not some cute little baby.

Hiei brought himself into crawling position and, after fallling several times, made his way over to Kurama. He put his head in Kurama's lap, hoping he would understand.

"Look...I don't think we should do the mind reading thing too often, ok?" Kurama asked, reaching a hand down. Hiei grabbed it with both hands. "Yeah, I thought you'd agree."

He got up and walked away, leaving Hiei to lay there alone. The poor little fire demon curled up in a ball. How did he get screwed into loving his best friend? It did't matter. He lay there curled up for almost an hour before Kurama came back.

"You ok?" He sat in front of Hiei. Hiei got up and once again made his way over to Kurama and put his head in his lap. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Kurama's leg. "Oh, you're tired."

He picked up the little fireball and watched him yawn. He hugged him close and then put him down. Hiei looked at him, shocked. Kurama grinned.

"Say 'up' if you want me to pick you up." He said. Hiei stared at him. No way, this wasn't fair! "Or you can just lay there all day."

"Rama!" Hiei whined.

"No. Come on, at least try." He said encouragingly.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Hiei squirmed, frustrated. "Auh...auh...uh..."

"You're getting there." Kurama smiled.

"Uh...uh...up." Hiei said. "Up! Up!"

Kurama grinned and lifted Hiei up. Hiei stared at him in annoyance. Why did he do that? Just to humiliate him? But Kurama wasn't like that. He didn't care, he got what he wanted. He closed his eyes and snuggled against Kurama's chest.

"Hey, Hiei." Hiei looked up.

"You mad at me?" Kurama asked.

"N...n...no." Hiei managed. Man, he was on a roll!

"Wow, can you say yes?" Kurama asked.

"Y...y...y..y..." Hiei kicked in aggrivation. "y...y..y..y...y..."

"Alright, don't strain yourself." Kurama smiled. Hiei sighed and resumed his previous action of snuggling his best friend. Kurama's hair was soft enough to be silk, and it made sleeping much esier on him than anyone else.

"Alright, you ready for bed?" Kurama asked. Hiei grabbed onto Kurama's shirt. "Why do you even have your own bed if you're just gonna sleep with me every night?"

Hiei blushed a deep red and let go of Kurama's shirt. Kurama looked at him confused, and saw Hiei falling asleep in his arms yet again. He just smiled and lay Hiei down in his own bed. Kurama lay down in his bed thinking about the days events. He'd kissed Hiei, even though it was because of someone else, he'd still kissed him. Someday he would make the fire demon his own. His mate for life. He felt an awkward stiffness in his jeans and ran into the bathroom quickly.

Visions of himself being buried into the little brunette's heat flashed through his head as he jerked himself off. He finally came with a silent scream on his lips. He wondered if Hiei thought of him the same way.

Hiei on the other hand, was having pervy little dreams of his own.

_"K-Kurama...please..." Hiei begged as the fox hovered over him. _

_"Please, what?" Kurama asked._

_"Make love to me." He looked into Kurama's eyes with need. Kurama meerly purred and started prepping Hiei's virgin hole._

_Hiei shuddered suddenly, when Kurama struck something within him, making his world go white. If he was this talented with his fingers, then he couldn't wait for the rest of him. Kurama's fingers slid out, causing a light whimper to form in Hiei's throat. _

_"Ah, so impatient, Hiei." Kurama said, kissing him and sliding into him at the same time. He sat there a moment before Hiei bucked his hips._

_"Move, please." Hiei begged. Kurama stroked Hiei's manhood slowly, as though waiting for more. "Please, please Kurama, just move."_

_"Aw, ut it's so much fun to watch you just want why not wait for need?" He continued teasing Hiei until the smaller boy was ready to scream. He wasn't going fast enough to make him cum, but he was teasing just enough for there to be a nice pool of pre-cum on his stomach._

_Hiei was going insane with the torture, he wan't more, but at the same time, this felt so good. He finally couldn't take it anymore._

_"P-please...Kurama...I can't take it..." He was breathing heavily. Kurama just smiled and started moving slowly inside of him, as though searching for something. "Ah!"_

_He'd found it. He moved faster, slaming Hiei's prostate repetitively. The younger boy screamed, and Kurama's hand began to pump in time with his thrusts. Hiei was so close, he could feel the pressure building inside of him, and then..._

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama shook him. Hiei woke up and stared up at Kurama. "You screame, I was worried about you. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No..." Hiei looked at Kurama. He'd been having the best dream of his life, actually.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Do I qualify as a bad person for doing that to him? XD Ok, so it's finally able to be considered KuraHiei XD I'm so proud of myself. I'm not entirely sure what possesed me to write this chapter, but it's probably got something to do with my need for lots and lots of yaoi love. XD

Animefouryou: Haha, quick enough update? XD

Chaseha-Wing: I'd be scared o.o''' haha


	5. A Teddy Bear

"Alright Hiei, Yusuke's skipping school this week, so you're going over there, because I really need the rest." Kurama said softly.

Hiei looked up at him confused. Urameshi?! No. That man could barely take care of himself! No! No way in hell was he going to spend a week with that moron! And he'd probably have Kuwabara 'helping' him! No no no no no! He kicked violently and Kurama sighed.

"You know, for a grown man, you're awfully clingy." Kurama smiled. "Keiko was right, you're just a little kid inside."

"No!" Hiei said loudly.

"Yes, you are. Now come on, nap time." Kurama said, reaching down to pick him up.

"No!" Hiei crawled away hastily. Kurama laughed lightly and plucked him up.

"Now that's enough." Kurama said, wrapping a blanket around him and holding him close.

Hiei struggled against what he'd come to call the sleeper hold, but eventually gave up and let himself fall asleep. Kurama grinned and lay him down in the car seat, which he then set into the carriage. He gathered up all the things Hiei would need and walked to Yusuke's house.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said. He was sitting outside the front door.

"Hello..why are you outside?" He asked warily.

"Waiting for Keiko to get here. She's gonna help me out with the shrimp." He grinned.

"Ah. I see." Kurama nodded. "Don't hold him unless he wants to be held. Otherwise he pitches a fit."

"Ok." Yusuke nodded.

"And you'll know when he wants to be held. He says 'up.'" Kurama said.

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard then." Yusuke nodded.

"One more thing." Kurama said, turning to leave. "Absolutely do _not _let Kuwabara hold him."

"Hhahaha yeah, that would be bad." Yusuke laughed.

As Kurama was dissapearing from sight Keiko was walking up to Yusuke.

"He's asleep? Already?" Keiko sighed.

"Yup." Yusuke grinned.

"Well, he'll be up soon enough." Keiko started bringing everything inside. She'd cleaned the whole house the night before. "Is your mother coming home this week?"

"No." Yusuke stretched and brought Hiei and the carriage inside.

He looked down at Hiei and sighed. Keiko set up a portable crib in Yusuke's room and lay Hiei down in it. She put a warm blanket over him and walked out into the living room.

"Well...what do we do until he wakes up?" Keiko asked.

"Um..watch TV." Yusuke shrugged and sat on the floor.

Keiko sat on the couch and stared at the television. She wished Hiei was awake, that way she could have something to do. She hated sitting still. The door suddenly burst wide open.

"Hey Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled loudly.

"Keep it down!" Yusuke shouted back just as loud.

Keiko knocked their heads together.

"Shut up, both of you." She said sternly. A little whine came from Yusuke's room and she rolled her eyes. "Now look what you've done."

She walked into Yusuke's room and picked up the tiny form. He stared at her. Great, the damn fox dropped him off already. He clutched the front of Keiko's shirt irritably.

"You ok?" Keiko asked.

"No!" Hiei grouched.

"Oh really now?" keiko grinned.

'What is she thinking...' Hiei stared at her warily.

"Open your mouth." She said.

"No!" Hiei clamped his mouth shut.

"I just want to see something." She said softly.

He eyed her for a moment, then opened his mouth. Just as he's suspected she reached right into his mouth and was pressing down on his gums. When she reached a certain part of his gums he bit down instantly.

"I thought so." She smiled. "Kurama said you'd been grouchy lately. You've got a tooth coming in."

Hiei glared at her. A month had passed since the thing with Shiori, and since about 3 weeks after she left he'd been grumpy and sick. No wonder Kurama wanted to get rid of him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. He stared at her. He hadn't learned any new words since "up." How was he supposed to answer her, that yes, it hurt like a bitch.

"Y...y...y...y...y.." He tried anyway.

"What?" Keiko looked at him confused.

"Y...y...ye..ye-ye-yes.." He breath heavily.

"I'll get you some oragel." She smiled at him. He was far from happy.

"Hmph!" He kicked around in her arms.

"What's the matter? What do you want?" She asked.

"Rama!" He said.

"Oh..." Keiko sighed. "You're here for a week."

"No!" Hiei shouted.

He was starting to tantrum and Keiko just put him back in the crib and left the room. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at her questioningly as she walked out and closed the door to block out Hiei's tantrum.

"He's mad, and if you give in to him everytime he gets mad, he'll just keep it up." She sat on the couch to watch TV.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hiei lay in the crib yelling for a little while, then sighed when he realized no one was coming. He stared at the door before curling up in a ball.

'Damn it...I really am becoming a burdon...' He thought to himself. He pulled the blanket up over himself and closed his eyes. 'Maybe I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream...'

He slowly drifted to sleep, it was the first time since the ordeal started that he wasn't being held while falling asleep, and he didn't like it. His eyes snapped open.

'...what the hell was I thinking? I can't count on them to hold me all the time! They're not going to be as willing when I'm my normal size, so why get used to it? Damn it, I'm an idiot!' He thought to himself. He curled up tighter and slipped into his dreams.

Keiko walked into Yusuke's room after a few minutes of sudden silence. She saw Hiei sleeping and sighed, feeling slightly guilty. She pulled a stuffed bear from her backpack and tucked it under Hiei's arm. Hiei groaned a little befire snuggling close to it. She smiled.

"You can keep him." She whispered. She turned and left the room.

"So, is he on some kind of eating schedule?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, every 4 hours he gets 5 ounces with some oatmeal cereal in it, and he only gets it at night if he wakes up. Golden rule, let sleeping babies lie." She said, sitting down on the couch. "I'll be staying here for the next week as well."

"Um...ok." Yusuke grinned.

"Don't be a perv, I'm here for Hiei." Keiko grinned right back.

"Awww...ok" Yusuke puted. Keiko rolled her eyes.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Timigivesluv: Hm..would it maybe work if I emailed you from my yahoo account? I'd have to figure out the password or just make a new one. If you think that would work better let me know. XD And I'm working on the next chapter for Hard Year, but I've kind of got writers bloc. I've gotten the most important detail out though! The gender of the baby has been announced! I plan on updating it by tonight. Thanks for reading this story as well. Wow...I just wrote a damn paragraph haha.

perfect-pisces: Thank you! XD

Randy's Dark Angel: Why thank you

Chaseha-Wing: I'm actually writing this story mainly because I didn't think there were enough of Kurama topping. Sorry.

Evil Bunny of Death: I'm updating as fast as my hands will type. XD

ladyasile: Thanks XD And I knew I had to put some Yaoi love in there soon or even I would lose interest, and I'm the author!

Demonic Blood Shed666: I was already writing this chapter before I even saw your comment, and you have no idea how hard I was laughing when I did read it XD


	6. Sick!

Hiei woke up suddenly. It was silent and dark in the house. His eyes adjusted and he saw the bear next to him. He sat up and stared at it. What was he supposed to do with a bear?

'Keiko...' He thought to himself. A grin spread like butter across his face.

He jumped on top of the bear that was only a bit smaller than himself. He'd been able to tell that he was gaining unnecessary weight, and he figured playing would help him lose it. He giggled and it came out as more of a squeal and he instantly rolled off the bear and crawled to the other side of the crib, afraid someone would wake up and see him playing.

After a long while no one came. He grinned and went back to his game, eventually wearing himself out and collapsing on top of the abused animal. He snuggled against it, closing his eyes and preparing for sleep when that awful pain returned to his stomach and reminded him that he really did need to eat. He tried to ignore it and closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep after not too long.

About an hour later he woke up to harsher pains and a still dark house. He yelled loudly at the stabbing feeling. The bedroom light turned on and Yusuke stared at him. He was curled into a tight ball, holding his stomach.

"Are you sick?" He picked Hiei up. "Holy shit! You're on fire!"

He ran out to Keiko with Hiei in his arms. He shook her lightly and she sat up.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"He's really hot. I think he's sick." He looked at her, unsure what to do.

"Babies temperatures rise when they sleep. He's probably fine." She said, reaching for the demon. Yusuke handed her off, feeling slightly relieved. That is, until Keiko gasped. "Oh my god...call Kurama."

"Why? Is he ok?" Yusuke looked at her.

"No, his temperature is at least 102.." She got up and put Hiei into the carriage. He yelled loudly and Keiko shook her head. "What do you want?"

"Boba." He forced out.

She nodded and made him a bottle, and he stared in surprise that she understood him. Yusuke walked into the room and sighed.

"Kurama's going up to talk to Koenma and get a spirit doctor down here." He said.

"Alright then..should we wait?" Keiko looked at Hiei thoughtfully before picking him up and feeding him.

"Yeah. I think that'd probably be best." Keiko nodded and sat down.

Hiei grabbed the bottle and chewed fiercely on the nipple while sucking down all the contents. Keiko smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to pause and look up at her. After a few moments the pain in his stomach reminded him to keep eating and he did, all the while chewing the hell out of the nipple. When the liquid was gone from the bottle Keiko pulled it away from him and he immediately held tighter to it. She just laughed and reached into the diaper bag, pulling out a pacifier and popping it into his mouth.

He now turned his forceful chewing to the new object in his mouth. That tooth was really hurting him. He had tears forming in his eyes as he felt Keiko pulling the sucker away and reaching a finger into his mouth and feeling around for the bump on his gums, and gasping in surprise when she found not a lump, but three teeth.

"Well...I guess they weren't kidding when they said you'd develope quickly...now I know why you have a fever." Keiko smiled. Hiei cried out loudly and Keiko sighed.

"Hey, I think Kurama's here." Yusuke said, pulling the blinds on the window to the side. There was a heavy knock on the door and he smiled in relief, opening the door.

But it wasn't Kurama at the door. It was a cop.

"Can I help you, officer?" He asked. Hiei regained the binky and set about to destroying it.

"Who's baby is that?" The cop asked. "Because I know your mother didn't have another child."

"Oh him? He's um...heheh..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you know, he's my friend's kid."

"Oh really? Which friend?" The cop looked at him skeptically.

"Which friend? Oh, well, he's um..." Yusuke looked at Keiko nervously.

"He's mine." Kurama's voice floated into the room. The cop turned around.

"Shuichi? Who's the mother?" He asked with a hard face.

"I'm a single parent. I'm adopting him." Kurama said. "It was a personal project, to take care of an orphaned child for a small amount of time, but I grew a liking for him and decided to keep him in my home."

"Right...does your mother know about this?" He asked warily.

"Yes." Shuichi nodded.

"Well..alright then. I'd better not get any more calls about screaming babies, though." He said, annoyed.

"Understood." Yusuke said. The cop left and Kurama came inside, with Koenma and a black haired girl behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurama asked, taking Hiei from Keiko.

"He got three teeth." Keiko looked at him.

"Ah...well, I'm not needed then." The black haired girl said, turning to leave.

"No...I want you to check him over anyway." Koenma said. The girl nodded.

"Yes, of course." She held out her arms for the 'child' and Kurama placed him into them.

She lay him down and checked everything vital, and sighed.

"He's sick. Not just from his teeth. Has anyone been leaving windows open at night or anything to that effect? Fire demons don't always handle the cold as well." She looked around. Kurama nodded slowly.

"Yeah, the past two nights I have." He sighed. "I thought he was over heated."

"So he's been without blankets as well?" She asked. Kurama nodded in shame.

"Alright, well, just keep him warm and be prepared for puking and he'll be fine." She held Hiei close to her body, patting his bottom until he fell asleep.

"I'm going to take him back to my house, ok guys?" Kurama took Hiei back fromt he girl and placed him into the stroller.

"We'll bring his stuff over in the morning." Yusuke nodded.

"Alright then, good night." Kurama left with Hiei and went back to his house.

He placed Hiei into his bed and curled up next to him, making sure he was safe. As he was falling asleep though, Hiei was waking up. He crawled closer to Kurama and nuzzled against his chest. Kurama smiled down at Hiei and rolled onto his ack, so the tiny demon was laying on his chest. He ran his fingrs through his hair and sighed, reaching out to then touch Hiei's hair.

"You need some warmer PJ's." Kurama said, puting Hiei down and getting up.

He went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He looked through the cloths and eventually found some very warm footy pajama's and a bag blanket. He pulled Hiei's cloths off, and decided to change him as well. Then he pulled the new cloths onto him and put him into the blanket, which he seemed to enjoy a lot.

Kurama held Hiei against his chest and lay back down. He felt Hiei nuzzle against him again, and then settle down. Kurama hestitantly ran his fingers through Hiei's hair and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"I do it for the drugs, I do it just to feel alive, I do it for the love, that I get from the bottom of the bottle, you alw-" -turns and sees reviewers-

Oh...um...hi teehee.

There's actually been a lot going on since my last update.

In the sence of my parents have decided to start fighting while I'm trying to sleep, my little sister has been pissing me off, I got back in touch with a friend I haven't heard from in like a month, my cat got into a fight when he snuck outside, he stopped eating and drinking, ended up having to be put down because he was in so much pain, I slept over a friends house, went back into therapy, our hamster died suddenly of god-knows-what, I got in touch with my dad for the first time in two weeks, I'll be gone down to Lowell on friday night because Dad's taking me to see my favorite band, aaaaaaaand I found some old conversations with the kid I like, and I realized we've been flirting snice we met, and he reeeeally needs to break up with his girlfriend and date me, because even with her he said he's always liked me, and then apologized for being in a relationship. -shot-

So to vent, Hiei now has the flu.

And it's Kurama's fault.

And I REALLY like the band Smile Empty Soul.

Ok, review replies.

Animefouryou: I could see the whole thing in my head, too. :)

Chaseha-Wing: Oh noes. -steals katana back-

Demonic Blood Shed666: I might check that out XD Kurama as a sunday topping though? I adore you XD

ladyasile: I love babies XD

Evil Bunny of Death: I don't hurt myself when it comes to typing! -hides carple tunnel-

Kuramas-aqua-queen: Nah, he looks like a 14 year old boy regularly. He's maturing perfectly for what I have planned.

Indigo931: I will. :) I have to ask you something, though. Are you an Indigo Child?


	7. Confession

Hiei was shaking was Kurama woke up. He sat up, cradling him and watching him worriedly.

"You ok Hiei?" He asked, holding his hand out to Hiei. Hiei grabbed it with one hand, pushing it away from himself. "What's wrong?"

The shaking suddenly became a lot worse. Kurama got up and carried him out to the living room.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"No!" Hiei shouted, before puking all over Kurama. Tears were streaming down his face, but he wasn't crying.

"Ew..." Kurama moved to put Hiei down but the demon gripped tighter to him. He was scared. He didn't get sick. Ever. "Calm down, I'm going ot be right back."

He lay Hiei on his stomach on the floor. The demon whined at the pressure on his stomach and puked again, this time on himself.

"Don't get upset. I'd rather you make a mess than drown in your own vomit, ok?" He went into his room and grabbed a change of cltohs for himself and for Hiei. He walked back into the living room and sat down. "Well, you need a bath." He looked down at himself. "And so do I..."

He sighed, picking Hiei up and running a cool bath. Hiei stared at him. He wasn't planning on bathing them both at the same time, was he? Kurama pulled off his shirt. Yup. He was.

He stripped Hiei completely and tested him in the water. Hiei glared. It was too cold. Kurama didn't seem to noticed though, and he stripped himself and got in with him. Hiei's eyes snapped shut immediately. If they stayed open Kurama would see him staring. He didn't want that.

"Is it too hot, Hiei?" Kurama asked innocently. Hiei glared up at him.

"No!" He kicked his feet at the water, watching as it splashed. He giggled slightly.

"Aww." Kurama cooed.

Hiei stopped intantly and shut his eyes again. He was forcing his body temperature to rise, and within a few minutes the water was comfortable enough for them both. He felt Kurama washing him and again was thankful for his size.

They were both cleaned soon enough and Kurama wrapped Hiei in a towel. He dried and dressed himself, then picked Hiei up.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

"No..." Hiei pouted, nuzzleing against Kurama's arm.

"Alright, well, I'll get you dressed and call in to school. Do you wnat to take a nap?" He asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

"...when the hell did you learn to say that?" Kurama asked, surprised. Hiei shrugged. His vocabulay was coming faster and faster.

"Donno..." He said.

"...Are you just learning all of this now?" He asked. Hiei nodded. "Alright then..."

He lay Hiei down on the floor and started dressing him. Hiei yawned and rolled onto his side once he was dressed, determined to take a nap. Kurama laughed and picked him up. Hiei glared at him but chose not to fight it...this time. He curled up against Kurama's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as it gently lulled him to sleep.

Kurama picked up the phone and called the school, calling himself in sick. Hiei was squirming slightly against him as he spoke. When he hung up he realized Hiei was talking in his sleep.

"Rama...hep..." He squirmed a little worse.

"Hiei, you ok?" Kurama looked at him worriedly.

"Rama..." He dragged it out slightly. Kurama sighed and entered Hiei's mind.

_He saw a lot of black. There was a faint dripping sound, and he turned in Hiei's dream body. He saw a mirror and walked catiously over to it. There he could see it. Hiei's third eye was solid black. There was blood dripping down his face from the center of his forhead, his Jagan._

_Kurama gasped to himself, but Hiei's face remained emotionless. There was a crying sound in the distance, and Hiei turned to walk towards it. When he stopped he stood over a river that hadn't been there moments before. They were in a cave now. And on the ground, at Hiei's feet was Hiei's infant form, crying harshly, reaching out for someone to hold him._

_Hiei reached down and picked up the baby. He sniffled and looked into the eyes of his inner-self._

_"Stop crying." Hiei's voiced echoed and sounded far away. "There's no one here for you except yourself."_

_"R-Rama..." The baby forced out._

_"Not even him. He'll leave soon, just like all the others. You're burdoning him. Do you really want to force yourself on him for longer than you have to?" He asked_

_"N-no...Rama..." The baby began to cry again._

_"He doesn't care for you like you care for him. He never has and he never will. Don't get attatched. You think he'll still hold you like he does when you're bigger?!" He said harshly. The baby stopped._

_"B-but.." The child kicked._

_"Don't start that. You're a child to him. A companion. Nothing more. Don't ever expect more. Stop holding so tight to him, because eventually your fingers will break off and you'll fall down alone." Hiei said coldly._

_The baby's eyes watered and he started to cry, holding onto Hiei. To himself._

_"That's right. I'm here for you. Don't show anyone your weaknesses except for me. I'm the only one who needs to know." The baby curled up against his older self. Hiei turned and walked away, holding the infant close._

_When he stopped he sat down against a wall and played with the baby. The child giggled in contentment, but after a while, the elder seemed to grow bored._

_"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon. I promise." He kissed the childs forhead before falling into and endless blackness._

Kurama pulled out of Hiei's mind and stared at him as he began to wake up. He looked up at Kurama tiredly.

"Hey, you ok?" Kurama asked him.

"..uh-huh..." He said in a broken voice.

"What's the matter?" He asked, knowing that the dream had had a major effect on him.

"N-noth-thin..." He hicupped from holding his tears in.

"Why do you look ready to cry, then?" Kurama asked. Hiei broke eye contact as a tear slid down his cheak.

He knew what he had to do. He had to stop feeling anything for Kurama, at all. But Kurama wasn't planning to make it any easier on him.

"Hiei...I'm going to go into your mind now, ok?" Kurama said. Hiei nodded absently.

_'What's the matter?' Kurama asked._

_'Nothing of importance...' Hiei replied stubbornly._

_'You should tell me. You know I'm here for you.' Kurama told him softly._

_'No you're not!' Hiei screamed._

_'Have I ever lied to you?' Kurama asked._

_'N-no...' Hiei admitted in a broken voice._

_'Then why are you so upset?' Kurama asked._

_'I don't want to talk about it.' He said, suddenly regaining his cold additude._

_'Well, you're going to tell me, or I'll look through your thoughts, instead of just what you're telling me.' Kurama said._

_'No!' Hiei shouted._

_'Then what's wrong?' Kurama asked._

_'I'm...I'm in love with you..'_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of LA the footsteps that were next to me have gone their separate ways..." -turns quickly-

Yo! :D I'm sorry, just getting myself back on Good Charlotte mode for their concert tomorrow night XD I'm gonna be gone to my dads ASAP tomorrow and then we're driving to freaking Lowell (which is the longest drive everrr) to get into the concert as soon as the doors open because we've got General Admission tickets.

Meaning I'm going to be right up at the stage. -flails in excitement-

But this also means this might be my last post for a few days :P

perfect-pisces: Hiei learning to walk. What an adventure that'll be XD

Chaseha-Wing: I hope your cat does better than mine. :)

Evil Bunny of Death: Drugs are useless. -takes one-

Indigo931: If you don't know then I'll just have to guess you're not. An Indigo child is a soul that never has the chance for grow old, but only grows until it's at it's peak of energy and strength. Then it isn't allowed to go on, because the energy of the soul is so new it is used to save the world from itself. Sounds like a cheesy story but I believe in it. :)

Demonic blood Shed666: Yeah, I think I'll skip the fangs. :)

Animefouryou: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	8. I love you too

Ok, this one's gonna be mostly in Hiei's head, just for fair warning, and to make it easier, _Kurama's thoughts will be like this_, Baby Hiei's thoughts will be like this, **_Teen Hiei's will be this,_** and **full grown Hiei's thoughts will be like this.**

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kurama pulled out of Hiei's mind immeadiately. He looked down at the boy in his arms and wondered what he should do. If he told him how he felt...they still couldn't be together. Hiei squirmed his way out of Kurama's arms and got down onto the floor. Kurama just watched as he pulled himself to his feet, using Kurama's arm for balance. He wobbled as he tried to remember exactly how to walk. Kurama got onto his knees and took Hiei's hands, backing up slowly. Hiei took sloppy steps forward, almost falling onto Kurama, holding tight to the larger males hands.

They continued this for a few minutes until Hiei let go with one hand, starting to gain his balance. After about ten more minutes he let go altogether and walked over to Kurama. Kurama had been focused on what Hiei told him through the whole thing, and when Hiei reached him he picked him up and kissed his forhead.

"I love you, Hiei." He said softly. Hiei went numb.

"Wha?" He looked at Kurama with wide eyes.

"I'm in love with you, too." Kurama said.

"R-Rama?" Hiei gripped his head suddenly, like he was in pain.

"You alright?" He asked. Hiei didn't answer him, and Kurama got nervous. "Hiei?"

The younger boy still didn't answer and Kurama went back into his mind.

_"Hiei, what's wrong?"_

**"Leave us alone." Hiei was holding his younger self.**

"Rama! Rama! Hep!"

_"No. Give him to me."_

**"He doesn't need you. He needs to realize you will only hurt him."**

_"I won't hurt him. I've been helping him all this time."_

**"And you've gained from it, have you not?"**

_"Well, of course I have. And he has to."_

**"All he's been awarded was confusion. He lacks ever being understood."**

_"Don't you think that makes him need me more?"_

**"He needs no one! He needs only himself! Myself!"**

_"You need to perish. He is my friend, and the one I love. I want to spend my life with him, if he would allow it."_

"RAMA!!" The child wailed, throwing himself out of his elder versions arms, and falling towards the floor.

_"Damnit!" Kurama jumped forward and caught him. "Vanquish him. He's your doubt, forget about him!"_

**"You cannot forget me. I'm everything you're afraid of. I can keep you safe."**

_"Hiei, look into my eyes." Kurama whispered._

"R-Rama?" the baby complied with the request and gazed deep into the kitsune's eyes.

_"I won't ever leave you." Kurama said in a firm voice. "I love you."_

"I..I...love you..." The baby started crying, clutching his friends clothing.

_"Say you'll be mine when all of this is done. Let me be yours." Kurama said._

"Yeah!" Hiei yelled.

**"You fool! He'll only hurt you!"**

_"No, I promise you I won't."_

"'Top it! Top it, top it!" He wailed his version of 'stop it.' "Wan Rama!"

_"Then I'm yours." Kurama said softly. The elder version of Hiei dissapeared, and so did the baby. "Hiei?"_

_**"Kurama. I'm here."**_

_Kurama turned around to see a version of Hiei that had remained unseen. Too mature for a child, but too young for adulthood. A Demon's teen years._

_"What happened?"_

**_"I...I'm giving myself to you...and only to you.." Hiei said softly. He moved over to Kurama and held out his hand. "If you'll still want what I am, that is..."_**

_Kurama took the smaller boy into his arms._

_"Of course I want what is you. It's all I've wanted for a long time."_

**_The child held tighter to Kurama._**

**_"Can you make me yours? Please?" He whispered, amazed at his own eagerness._**

_"Not until you are fully grown." Kurama said softly._

_**"I'm grown in here!" He said.**_

_"But not in the real world. For now..we'll have to abstain." Kurama said._

**_"But...can you still kiss me?" Hiei asked._**

_"I will kiss you, and hold you. I will hug you, and tell you that I love you. You are mine, but we cannot have sex." Kurama said._

**_"W-when can we?" Hiei blushed lightly._**

_"In about 9 months." Kurama said softly._

**_"I don't want to wait that long!" Hiei said. "Can't we do anything? Even in here?"_**

_"You and I both know how unsatisfying that would be." Kurama said._

**_"I know but...I don't care...I want you." Hiei said._**

_"Perhaps. Not right now though. Someone's coming." Kurama said, leaving Hiei's mind._

Hiei shuddered lightly when he went back into his body. He was angry now, because he'd found a mate, and in finding a mate, he knew heat would build inside of him. He didn't think he'd be able to bear nine months of being in heat. He would reach his teen body in 6 months..maybe he could convince Kurama then? At least the damned fox could jerk off! He was a baby! It would look strange if his hand was down his diaper.

"What's the kid so red in the face about?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing, he had a bad dream." Kurama said. "He's feeling a little worse today as compared to yesterday as well."

"Oh, well, I hope he feels better. I'll be seein ya." He waved and left.

"You alright, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"No!" He kicked his feet violently.

"Well, tantruming's not gonna do very much for you." He ran his fingers along the side of Hiei's face, smiling as he leaned into it.

"Humph!" He whined.

"What? It's not like I can do much for you without it looking like...well...like I'm molesting you." Kurama said.

"Doe care!" Hiei said. Kurama held him close.

"Look, we'll...we'll do something in your mind. Tonight. Ok?" Kurama said. Hiei nodded. "Alright then, good."

"Nap." Hiei said.

"Alright." Kurama said, holding him close and rocking him lightly.

Hiei's eyes slid shut after not too long, and he fell into a deep sleep.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Have you ever wanted or truely craved the look of blood on your hands?

Enjoy this chapter, it may be my last.


	9. Daddy

Hiei woke up after about 12 hours. Kurama wasn't in the room, but he didn't mind. He was just trying to find out why it was so dark. It didn't matter though, he just got onto his feet and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He felt like he was going to be sick again.

After a few rounds of harsh vomiting he lay down on the bathroom floor, lacking the energy it would've taken to go anywhere else. He started to fall back to sleep when he felt the bile climbing his throat again. He ignored it and hoped it would go away, but ended up puking on the floor, effectively getting it in his hair and on his cloths.

He lay there in it for a few minutes, too exhausted to do anything else. He lay there, worried about Kurama not coming, or the possibility of him drowning in his own vomit as he started to fall asleep again. He really wished Kurama would come find him, but he had a sneeky suspicion that the red head was sleeping. Either way, the stench really got to him and he yelled loudly.

"Rama!! Rama hep!!" He screamed loudly, before falling silent and closing his eyes.

"Hiei?" Kurama stumbled into the room. "Oh my god..."

He picked Hiei up and turned on the bath water. He quickly flushed the toiled and took off Hiei's cloths and lay him into the water, cleaning him off gently.

"Rama...sick.." Hiei mumbled.

"I know, calm down." He washed Hiei's hair and then took him out of the tub. He wrapped him up in a warm towel and this time just held Hiei, more concerned with him than his clothing.

"Rama..." He whispered.

"Yeah?" Kurama looked at him. He didn't answer right away. "Want me to put you down?"

"No..never..." His "R" sounded somewhat like a "W", but it always had. Kurama nodded. "Wuv you..."

"I love you too." Kurama said. Hiei breathed heavily.

"Seepy..." He mumbled, nuzzling against Kurama.

"Go ahead, go to sleep." Kurama kissed his forehead.

"Mhmm..." He slipped into a sleeping world.

Kurama lay him down and put a diaper on him, then put some warm footy pajama's on him, ending it with a bag blanket. He held the small demon against his chest, almost sad that he was so big now, but knowing he'd always be able to hold him that way. He was amused at the fact that he would always have his height over the smaller male. Hiei was a short man at full height, so Kurama would always have the upper hand.

He brought Hiei into his room and lay down on his bed with Hiei on his chest. He sighed contently, making sure he had a firm hold on Hiei before going to sleep.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next day came and Kurama realized that it was more than just Hiei wanting to be held, but he also wanted to hold him. So he bought a cloth baby carrier and wrapped it around both Hiei and himself so he could hold Hiei without having to tire his arms constantly. Hiei was nervous at first, clutching tight to Kurama, whining his name softly. Kurama meerly chuckled and held his hands up, watching Hiei.

Eventually the fire demon settled down, finding that he enjoyed being close to Kurama like this. He also decided that the bag blanket he'd slept in the night before was his favorite and refused to let Kurama take it away, thus it was resting between Kurama's chest and Hiei's body.

"Comfortable?" Kurama asked after a little while.

"Yeah.." Hiei said softly with a yawn. "Hungy..."

"What?" Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Hungy." Hiei said again, looking up at him.

"Oh, hungry. You're hungry, ok." Kurama went into the kitchen and made him a bottle.

He took Hiei out of the carrier and cradled him, feeding him the contents. Hiei sucked it down happily, then yawned again.

"Why are you so tired lately?" Kurama asked.

"Donno..." Hiei yawned. "Rama...mind..."

"You want me to go into your mind?" Kurama asked.

"Uh-huh." Hiei nodded. Kurama went into his mind.

"What's up?" Kurama asked.

"Nothin, I just think you'd make a great dad." Hiei teased.

"Maybe I will someday, I've got the perfect mate already." Kurama said.

"...I'd be a terrible parent..." Hiei said softly.

"I don't think you would." Kurama said.

"Why not?" Hiei asked.

"Because underneath it all, you really do care." Kurama said.

"Oh..." Hiei said softly. Kurama pulled out of his mind.

"Alright. Go to sleep." He tucked Hiei back into the carrier and patted his bum until he fell back asleep. Then he lay back on the couch to watch TV.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

This really is my shortest chapter ever, but it's really just a filler before the 3 month time skip in the next chap.

Sorry I'm not replying to reviews these last two chapters. Everythings a little crazy in my life right now...


	10. Heat

"Rama!" Hiei came running into the larger males bedroom, tripping and getting a rug burn on his elbow.

"Hiei, slow down. Come here, what is it?" Kurama asked, picking him up.

"Rama i's your mom!" He said, effectively dropping the "T" in "it's."

"She's here?" Kurama asked.

"Um..uh-huh!" He nodded.

He was the size of a two year old now, and had he wanted to, he'd be able to speak perfect sentences, but he was enjoying being lazy with his grammer. Besides, it'd become habbit.

"Alright, let's go." Kurama moved Hiei so he was on his hip and went downstairs.

"Shuichi! Hello!" His mother swooped in on him and kissed him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Sort of..I have a question for you." She said.

"What is it?" Kurama asked. Hiei grabbed him suddenly and Kurama instantly turned to him. "Are you alright?"

"Down!" He said. Kurama put him down and watched him run towards the bathroom.

"Is he potty trained?" Shiori asked.

"No, but he's trying." Kurama laughed.

"How did he get so big?" She asked.

"Um...do you want the truth, or something that you'll actually believe?" He asked with a grin.

"It's about that demonic stuff isn't it?" She asked.

"How did you know about that?" He asked, shocked.

"Some little baby wearing all blue told me about it." She said.

"Ah. Well..yeah, he's actually a-" He started

"Full grown demon that got turned into a baby for the purpose of clearing his record. I've also been told he's your lover?" She raised a brow.

"What?!" Kurama turned bright red.

"Well, that's what I was told. In any case, don't do anything nasty with him until he's back to normal." She said. Kurama felt like his head was going to explode.

"I wasn't plannign on it!" He said.

"Good. Now then, I hate to do this to you, but I'm going away again." She said.

"For how long?" He asked.

"...a year." She said softly.

"Why so long?" He asked.

"Well...I got offered a job...and I really like it...so...you know." She said.

Hiei came out of the bathrrom and hid behind Kurama, gripping his pant leg tightly. Kurama unconciously played with his hair.

"I understand." Kurama nodded.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Kurama's voice was firm.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

Kurama looked down at Hiei, who was hiding his face. He sighed and picked Hiei up.

"Did you make it?" He asked. Hiei shook his head in pure embarassment. "Alright, we'll get you changed in a minute, ok?"

"Okay.." Hiei said.

"Well, I'm leaving now." Shiori said softly, kissing Kurama forehead, and then hugging Hiei.

"Buh-bye!" Hiei said. Kurama simply waved.

When the door closed Kurama took Hiei's hand and went into his bedroom. He put Hiei up on the bed and lay him down before grabbing a pull-up and pulling the fire demons pants off.

"Why didn't you make it?" Kurama asked, pulling the pull-up off.

"Donno..." Hiei looked away from Kurama. "Didn feew it..."

"Alright, don't get upset." Kurama ran his fingers along Hiei's cheek.

"Okay..." Hiei said.

Kurama put the fresh pull up on him and the put his pants back on him. He picked Hiei up and carried him out into the living room. He lay back on the couch with Hiei sitting on his stomach.

"What's my name?" He asked. Hiei looked at him, puzzled.

"Rama." He said.

"No, my name. Kurama." He said.

"Rama!" Hiei said, bouncing a little.

"No." Kurama looked into his eyes.

"Rama!" He dragged out the last "A."

"Come on, I know you can do it." Kurama pressed.

"K-k-Kuwama." He said.

"Almost, but there's an 'R' in there." Kurama said with a smile.

"Kurama..." Hiei said with a slight pout.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Kurama said. Hiei looked away from him. "What's the matter?"

"Nuffin..." He said softly.

"What? You like calling me 'Rama'?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded with a light blush. "So call me Rama. I just wanted to make sure you could say my name."

"Okay.." Hiei said.

"We're gonna work on your vocabulary, alright? You don't need to say 'Ok' to everything." Kurama said, nuzzling his nose against Hiei's. "I know you have more to say than that."

Kurama lay his head back, and Hiei crawled up to his face and kissed his lips softly. Kurama looked at him, surprised. The tiny demon had never kissed him, it had always been the other way around.

"You alright?" Kurama asked, noticing the boy was shaking a little bit.

"Heat.." He said softly.

"Oh..oh my...I'm...I'm really sorry Hiei..we can't do anything." Kurama said.

"I know.." He said softly.

He held Kurama's shirt in his hands as he lay down on top of the older male. Kurama patted Hiei's bottom lightly, and Hiei buried his face in Kurama's chest.

"You ready for a nap already? It's only 11." Kurama said. He knew Hiei grew the most in his sleep, and that he'd be growing a lot these next six months, but he usually never got tired this early.

"Seepy..." He said softly.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Donno!" Hiei said a little louder than he'd wanted to. He flinched into himself at his own tone. "Sowwy..."

"It's alright, just go to sleep." Kurama said.

Within ten minutes after he said that Hiei fell asleep. Kurama decided to take a shower, and placed Hiei in the crib that he barely ever used anymore and gathered his cloths and a towel. He went into the bathroom, got into the shower, and, after a few moments thought, he entered Hiei's mind.

The child wasn't dreaming, but that was about to change.

_"Hiei?" Kurama called softly. Hiei's teen form appeared._

_**"What is it?" He asked.**_

_"I think we can do something, to help with your heat." Kurama said softly. The younger male looked at him, somewhat eagerly._

_**"Really?" He moved closer to Kurama.**_

_"Really." Kurama said._

_He sat on the floor, motioning for the other boy to do the same. Hiei sat in front of Kurama, but ended up getting pushed onto his back. Kurama kissed him gently, then slipped his tongue into the younger ones mouth. The kiss alone aroused the smaller male._

_"Wow..eager are we?" Kurama asked. Hiei blushed._

**_"I can't really help it, though...I'm just..very...ready." H_****_e said._**

_"Hehe.." Kurama removed the smaller boys pants, laughing slightly as he gasped._

_He inserted a finger slowly into Hiei, smiling as he realized that this was, in fact, all in their heads, so he couldn't physically hurt Hiei. He decided to more firmly link their minds together, so Hiei could actually feel what was happening. He stretched him slowly, adding another finger, then finally a third, eventually putting pressure on where he was rubbing, and looking for a spot of different texture. When he found it Hiei clenched around his fingers. He massaged the spot, watching Hiei's face twist in ecstasy. He lowered his head and took Hiei's length into his mouth, still massaging the spot, and knowing Hiei wouldn't last long._

_Sure enough, after a few minutes Hiei felt the pressure building, and Kurama took his free hand and started playing with Hiei's balls. That was enough to drive him over the edge and he came hard, feeling comepletely exhausted when the last waves of pleasure dispursed, leaving a slight tingling sensation._

_"Did you like that?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded tiredly. "Good. We'll save the real thing for real life though, ok?"_

**_"Mhmm..." Hiei nodded. Kurama kissed him and left his mind._**

He laughed slightly when he looked down and saw that he'd grown an erection of his own while tending to his lover. He leaned back against the wall of the shower and started stroking himself slowly. Within seconds he was craving more, so he started to jerk off quickly, and came hard after just a few minutes. He panted for a few minutes, before actually begining to take his shower.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hiei woke up when Kurama left his mind. He felt the heat in him growing. Kurama hadn't relieved anything, just made it stronger. He had to do something about it, and soon, or he would go insane.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lalalalalalalala Teehee...the workings of my mind when I'm horny XDD


	11. Scrub a dub dub

A six year olds body. This was more fun, Hiei realized. He didn't stumble, rarely mis-pronounced anything, and he could eat real food. What he didn't like, though, was that Kurama didn't hold him as much anymore. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he was bigger now.

Kurama came into the room Hiei was in, the kitchen, and scooped him up from behind.

"Bath time." Kurama said, kissing Hiei's neck.

"R-Rama..don't do that.." Hiei blushed.

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"It makes the heat worse.." Hiei said, nuzzling against Kurama.

"I know.." He said in a low, apologetic voice.

"Hey..calm down.." Hiei said.

"Well, this whole thing sucks..I can't even make love to you." Kurama said, shaking his head.

"Ramaaa..." Hiei whined, kissing him softly.

"I know, I'm making things worse." Kurama sat with Hiei in his lap on the toilet.

"Please..can't we do anything?" Hiei asked.

"No. We have to wait." Kurama said heavily. He took Hiei's shirt off of him and kissed his nose softly. "Now you have to take a bath."

"Fine.." Hiei said in a pouty voice. Kurama smiled and pulled off Hiei's socks.

"It's only a few more months." Kurama said.

"A few more months of burning.." Hiei said.

"Well, you're a fire demon, it should work well for you." Kurama said.

"It's getting so bad Kurama.." Hiei's eyes seemed to darken.

"I'm sorry, honey." Kurama said.

"I'm going insane." Hiei whimpered. "I'm..I'm gonna go ferral soon."

"Do you think you'll be able to hold yourself together for 4 more months?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head, ashamed.

"I can't..I'll be lucky to last the next 4 weeks.." He bit his lip.

Kurama sat quietly for a moment, before turning on the water. Hiei sighed.

"We're gonna take a shower together, ok?" Kurama said, shifting the water to come out of the nozzle.

"Yeah." Hiei nodded. Kurama stripped quickly and then pulled off Hiei's pants and underwear.

He picked Hiei up and stepped into the shower, and Hiei looked at him confused. Kurama just smiled and kissed him softly, his tongue slipping into Hiei's mouth. Hiei, while enjoying the kiss, wasn't amused in the least by Kurama's new idea. It was causing the heat to grow, and giving him an obvious problem. He pulled back.

"R-R-Rama..you need to st-stop.." Hiei whimpered.

"No I don't." Kurama said, kissing him again.

The water was pouring over them as he reached his hand down to Hiei's bottom. He played around Hiei's anus as the younger boy kissed him feircly. A single finger slipped in and Hiei clenched dramatically.

"Hey, calm down." Kurama said. "It'll feel better if you relax."

Hiei forced himself into a calm and felt a second finger penetrate him. The fingers started sliding in and out of him and the friction being created inside of him was increadible. Then he felt it. Stars broke his vision and he moaned.

"Right there.." He managed. Kurama grin and massaged the nerve bundle gently.

He sat down with Hiei on the bottom of the tub in front of him. He focused on the nerves for a while, all the time kissing and suckling at random body parts. Finally his head became level with Hiei's child-sized but fully erect member. He kissed it lightly, the started at it quickly. Hiei didn't think he'd ever felt more pleasurable sensations in his life than at that moment. Kurama wasn't letting up, and Hiei felt something growing. Bigger and bigger. The sensitivity was driving him mad. and finally, just as he was about to cum, Kurama's hand squeezed the bottom of his cock, preventing the final ecstasy.

"Kuramaaa" Hiei whined.

"No, this is gonna be good." Kurama said, sucking at Hiei for a while longer as the male beneath him struggled and squirmed.

"P-please.." Hiei whimpered, feeling how close he was, and Kurama laughed around his mouthful, making things all the worse for the younger of the two. "Kurama..I can't take it..I'm gonna die..."

"Liar." Kurama said, giving a particularly hard suck, and letting go of Hiei's cock.

Hiei felt like he was exploding as the pleasure burst throughout him. He screamed in ecstasy and held tight onto Kurama as the last bits fizzed out leaving only a gentle tingling sensation.

"I was right." Kurama said softly.

"A-about what?" Hiei asked tiredly.

"You didn't cum." Kurama said.

"Yes I did.." Hiei panted.

"Well..you felt the pleasure of it, but nothing came out of you. You're body is too immature." Kurama laughed.

"Oh.." Hiei said, sitting up tiredly. He noticed Kurama was rock hard and gently stroked the length.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Nothin.." Hiei said, squeezing it softly and pumping it uneavenly.

"H-Hiei..you don't h-h-have to.." Kurama said

"So?" Hiei increased his pace, feeling Kurama twitch.

Kurama threw his head back and moaned as Hiei continued. This wasn't normal. He felt like the uke. He did't care right now though. Hiei's other hand traveled to Kurama's balls and he played with them while jerking the member, and Kurama felt his climax coming much faster than he'd expected. Hiei was suddenly covered in white hot seed and he fell back in surprise.

"..now I really do need a tub." Hiei whimpered.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Yeah, I know, I suck. Short chapter after being gone for a month. I'm sorry. I moved though, and we only just got our internet turned back on.


	12. Growing Up

Hiei glared hard at the male in front of him. The redhead was teasing him and Hiei wasn't in the mood. His hands were in his pockets, and his posture was back to the ruthless brunette he used to be. He had an expressionless face.

Kuwabara was starting to feel uneasy about the look on the fire demons face. He looked over at Yusuke, who wasn't about to intervine. Hiei'd been holding in all his anger for the baboon, and now it was time to let it out. He wasn't moving, but he looked ready to pounce. His Jagan hadn't yet returned, and with that lacking, his black Dragon was gone too. But he didn't need that to kill. All he needed was his hands. Only his hands..

He took the smallest of steps forward. His heel clicked softly against the tile floor, and his entire focus was on Kuwabara. No one had seen Hiei this intensly angry before, save for Kurama, who seemed to be missing.

That was how this whole thing started, anyway. Hiei asked where Kurama was, and Kuwabara just _couldn't_ resist. Well, he'd pay for that now, wouldn't he?

Another step forward, everyone in the room stood frozen. Keiko was unsure of what to do.

Silent footsteps ducked out of shadows, and slender arms wrapped around the tense ten-year-old sized body.

"What's all this about, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing.." Hiei said coolly, but his killing intent was gone from the room.

Kuwabara breathed a sigh of relief. Kurama's arms stayed around Hiei as the smaller male turned in his arms. Kurama planted a small kiss on Hiei's nose, making the smaller blush. Kuwabara chuckled at the display, and the room got tense again.

Hiei's eyes pierced through the air and struck fear into Kuwabara's very core with a single glance.

"Baby, come on." Kurama whispered. "You look tired."

"I'm fine.." Hiei said.

"But you're not." Kurama said.

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes and sighed. He'd been up for 2 days with no sleep, and he was very on edge. He put his head on Kurama's shoulder.

"Fine..." He said softly, yawning. Kurama grinned and plucked the smaller male off the ground.

"I think it's well past time for bed." Kurama said.

The clock read 2:13 AM. Hiei was stunting his own growth in staying up. Kurama dissapeared into his room with Hiei. Yusuke and Keiko curled up on the couch, and Kuwabara took the floor.

Hiei lay in bed with his eyes half open. Kurama kissed him softly.

"Go to sleep, honey." Kurama said.

"I'm not a little kid." He said in a childish voice.

"Oh really?" Kurama said. Hiei pouted. "Haha..you act so tough in front of everyone, I wonder what would happen if they saw the real you."

"I don't wanna find out..." Hiei said quietly.

"Why not? Maybe they'd like it." Kurama said.

"Or maybe all of my dignity would fly out the window." Hiei said stubbornly.

"I suppose that's a possibility." He eskimo kissed him.

"Or a definite." Hiei said.

"When did you become so arguementative?" Kurama asked.

"About the same time you knocked me out and turned me into a baby." Hiei said.

"We could do that again if you like." Kurama said slightly iritably.

"I'd rather if we didn't." Hiei said.

"Would you rather none of this ever happened?" Kurama looked at him hard.

"No.." Hiei looked away.

"Then why are you so pissy?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know..I just..I don't feel well.." Hiei said.

"Why didn't you tell me that? You know I'll take care of you." Kurama said.

"B-but..it's not your job.." Hiei said softly. Kurama laughed softly.

"It's not a job. People hate jobs. I'm willing to make it a career though. People tend to enjoy those." Kurama smiled.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing..I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei's nose.

"Really?" Hiei asked him, slightly in awe.

"Yup." Kurama wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close, and held him tight.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hiei slept solidly through the next day, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Kurama stayed by his side, worried, but knowing he would be fine. Hiei's head lay in Kurama's lap as often as possible, and he didn't eat at all throughout the day.

He slept through the following night and until noon the next day. Kurama was nervous, but he decided not to wake him. Hiei woke up on his own after a while and immediatly hugged tight to Kurama.

"Nya..." Hiei sighed contently. "That was the longest nap ever."

"Yeah, but you're cute when you sleep." Kurama said.

"No I'm not.." Hiei blushed, looking away.

"That's pretty cute, too." Kurama said, kissing his nose.

"Ugh..no it's not." Hiei looked away from him.

"Hey, don't do that, I like to look into your eyes." Kurama leaned in to add a staring effect.

"Um.." Hiei leaned back awkwardly.

"What?" Kurama leaned over him.

"Th-that's bad manners to stare like that." Hiei mumbled.

"You uncomfortable?" Kurama asked.

"N-no." Hiei lied, turning red.

"Liar." Kurama's hand found base on Hiei's knee. "You nervous?"

Hiei shook his head. Kurama smiled, moving his hand a little higher.

"And now?" A jerky shake of the head denied Kurama his fun. Kurama leaned back. "Why are you being so uptight?"

"What?" Hiei looked at him.

"You. You lost your sense of humor." Kurama acused.

"No I didn't." Hiei tilted his head.

Kurama bit his lip and reached out to Hiei. He pulled the smaller male into his lap and kissed him softly. Hiei kissed him back, only mildly confused, and then Kurama started tickling him. Hiei nearly screamed with laughter as Kurama hit all of his most ticklish spots. Hiei was growing redder and redder and eventually he yelled out for Kurama to stop.

"Aw, that's no fun." Kurama pouted. The smile was still plastered to Hiei's face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like peeing myself on your bed." Hiei scratched the back of his head. Kurama grinned.

"Fine, have it your way." He said. "Now go take a shower."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sorry everyone, there's been a lot going on with a new boyfriend, crazy teachers, and the whole 9. It's been insane. But I hope you enjoy! :)


	13. Pity

Kurama yawned and stretched. Hiei was curled up next to him like a baby. Mornings like this were the reason he went to sleep at night. He noticed Hiei seemed a little bigger than he had the night before. He was about the size of his 16 year old self, which meant he was officially done growing. Kurama sighed, almost saddly at this. He wrapped his arms around Hiei, thinking about how he wished he could hold him all wrapped up in a blanket like he had before. His eyes widened as he thought back to what Hiei had said to him a few months back.

_**"What's up?" Kurama asked.**_

_**"Nothin, I just think you'd make a great dad." Hiei teased.**_

_**"Maybe I will someday, I've got the perfect mate already." Kurama said.**_

It was true, wasn't it? But could he really have a baby with Hiei? They were both male..but Hiei was able to go into heat, right? So that had to mean he was at least partially female. He decided to talk to the fire demon about it.

Hiei rolled a little and cracked an eye.

"Hey, Rama." He yawned out.

"Hey." Kurama said.

He kised Hiei's mouth gently. Hiei pushed Kurama down onto the bed and curled up on top of him. He kissed his Kitsune's neck softly.

"Raaaaamaaaaaaa..." Hiei whined softly.

"Yeah, Hiei?" Kurama looked at him.

Hiei's face had a nice pink tint to it. He sat up, biting his lip nervously, and not making eye-contact. It was adorable to see, but Kurama knew it was something important. He sat up and held Hiei in his lap.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"...can we..you know..um...have...have a...a baby?" Hiei asked, looking down, trembling softly.

"Do you really want to, Hiei? You know there's no turning back from that." Why was he making it so serious? Didn't he want the baby as well?

"Yes..I've thought it over a hundred times..it's what I really want." Hiei looked him hesitantly in the eye.

"Well, then..let's have a baby." Kurama said softly.

"Really?" Hiei's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yeah." Kurama kissed Hiei softy.

Hiei returned the kiss with butterflies in his stomach. Kurama's tongue dragged across Hiei's bottom lip, requesting entrance, and Hiei was all too happy to comply.

The door burst open and Yusuke stood there looking worried.

"Kurama..I.." Yusuke started.

"What is it, Yusuke?" Kurama sat up, pulling Hiei into his lap.

"I..I got Keiko pregnant." Yusuke stuttered out.

"Wow, you actually had it in you to reproduce?" Hiei said without thinking.

"FUCK OFF!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!" Hiei actually flinched back.

"Fine." He got up and walked out of the room.

"..where is he going?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. You're probably better off though, knowing that he left. He's on a pretty short fuse lately." Kurama said.

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure..I wish I knew." Kurama sighed heavily.

They went into the living room to find Hiei gone. They searched the whole house, and found he wasn't there. They went outside and searched the town, but couldn't find him anywhere. Kurama ran into the woods, sensing an aura that felt familiar, but he wasn't quite sure of. He burst into an opening with Yusuke hot on his heels and saw...

"Yukina?" Kurama blinked in surprise.

"Kurama! How are you?" She asked. She was looking around at the trees, as though expecting they would hold the end to her quest.

"I'm well. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I've decided to continue my search for my brother, I picked up some information on him that actually lead me to a surprising conclusion." She said.

"What was that conclusion?" Kurama asked warily.

"That Hiei knows who my brother is." Yukina smiled with a tilted head. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"We're actually looking for him..he ran off again." Kurama said.

"Well, that's expected. He's such a young demon, he wouldn't want to be around too many people." Yukina said.

"...that's it!" Kurama said suddenly. "I think I know where he is!"

"Where?" Yukina and Yusuke asked simultaniously.

"Follow me." Kurama said, turning out of the woods and running into the city.

"Kurama this makes no sense! If Hiei wanted to get away from people why would he have come into the city?!" Yusuke yelled after him. Kurama came to a dead stop, looking around as though watching for something.

"Hiei got turned back into a baby, and so his mentality went back to a baby's, and now that he's his full size, I made the mistake of thinking his mind was matured as well. He's still got a teenage way of thinking, which means he's being impulsive..stupid." He looked at Yusuke. "Sound familiar?"

"Shut up." Yusuke said, annoyed.

"Anyway, he should be right around here." Kurama said, walking into an abandoned building.

Sure enough, there was Hiei, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Kurama's eyes rolled as a smile swept across his features. He shook Hiei lightly.

"Wake up, baby." He said softly. Hiei opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kurama.

"Rama..what are you doing here..?" He asked tiredly.

"Taking you home, you'll catch a death if you stay out here too long." Kurama lifted him up. "Yukina's here, too. She wants to talk to you."

Hiei looked at him nervously, but nodded. He closed his eyes and lay his head against Kurama's shoulder. Kurama walked back to his house and plopped Hiei on the couch. Hiei looked up at him and shook his head. Yukina took a seat next to Hiei and sighed.

"I've been told you know who my brother is, Hiei." Yukina looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah..I know him pretty well.." Hiei looked away.

"Well..can you tell me who it is? Please?" She begged.

"He doesn't want you to know. He's afraid you'll be ashamed of him.." Hiei said.

"I wouldn't know. I need to know who he is, Hiei, please, he's the only family I've got." Yukina looked at him with pleading eyes. Hiei sighed, weighing his options. Then he stood, looked at her, and muttered softly.

"It's me." He turned away from her, moving to Kurama's room, but Kurama blocked his way.

"It's...it's you?" Yukina asked.

"Yes.." Hiei said, glaring at his redheaded captor.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Yukina asked, crystal tears falling from her eyes. "I couldn't be ashamed of you. You've done nothing but help me, save me, since the day we met."

"And now I've made you cry." Hiei said, eyes closing in frustration.

"You've made me happy." Yukina said. "And I see it..you're still wearing the necklace I gave you so long ago, asking you to give it to my brother."

"Well...why wouldn't I? You unknowingly have it to me." Hiei said.

"Please..don't hide from me anymore. You're the only family I have." Yukina said. Hiei pushed his way past Kurama.

"I truely pity you for that statement."


	14. Innocence

"Alright, just come back in about a month and a half, alright? He should be back to his normal self by then." Kurama walked into his room after bidding Yukina farewell.

Hiei was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Kurama took the opportunity to straddle and grip his wrists together over his head. Hiei stared wide eyed at Kurama.

"Wh-what're you.." Hiei stuttered. Kurama captured his lips and slipped his tongue into Hiei's mouth. He pulled back.

"You shouldn't have said that to Yukina." Kurama said seriously. Hiei looked away.

"I'm a terrible person..I wouldn't want me for a brother.." Hiei said. Kurama's face softened.

"Hiei..you're not bad. You've made mistakes..but you're a good person under it all." Kurama said. Hiei shook his head. "Look at me, Hiei."

Hiei looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Kurama kissed him softy, continuing their make-out session from earlier. Eventually Hiei decided he wanted more and struggled to get his hands away from Kurama, who had both of his arms pinned with one hand. Kurama grinned.

"You getting horny?" Kurama asked. Hiei blushed and scowled. "Hey..don't make that face."

Hiei proceeded to attempt to hide his face. Kurama grinned and slipped his free hand under Hiei's shirt. Hiei watched as his hands trailed closer to the hemline of his pants. Finally his pants were unbuttoned and being slid off. He struggled to get his hands away. Kurama shook his head and pulled off Hiei's boxers. Hiei gasped at the sudden cold. Kurama rubbed Hiei's cock gently, feeling it harden in his grasp. Hiei started to lift his hips to try and gain more attention and Kurama stopped. Kurama started grinding his own fully clothed pelvis against Hiei's naked one very gently. Hiei squirmed.

"Come on, Rama..please.." Hiei begged.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked.

"I want you. Please." Hiei whimpered.

Kurama grinned and took off his pants and boxers with one-handed skill. He slid his finger into Hiei's entrance. Hiei gasped and wiggled slightly. It felt weird. Kurama grinned and slid in a second finger. This one brought a sting with it. Hiei clenched tight around the digits. Kurama's eyes widened some.

"Relax, Hiei. It'll feel better." Kurama cooed.

Hiei took a deep breath and relaxed. A third finger was added. Hiei wasn't sure he wanted to do this anymore. He ws about to open his mouth to say something when his world went white.

"K-Kurama.." He said softly. Kurama grinned and rubbed the spot again. Hiei moaned loudly. "Oooh Kurama.."

Kurama smiled and pulled his fingers out, slowly sliding his length into the smaller boy. Hiei's head rolled back as he tried to adjust to something much larger than Kurama's fingers.

Kurama started to thrust in and out of him and Hiei felt him hit that magic spot again. The feeling was intense - his toes were curling.

Hiei leaned up and very gently bit down on Kuramas neck. Kurama gasped in surprise, but made no move to stop the other boy. Hiei didn't last very long, but then neither did Kurama. At the end of it Hiei was curled up against Kurama's side, his eyes closed, his thoughts far away. Kurama thought he was asleep, and went to get up. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Kurama with innocent, needy, fearful eyes. Kurama pulled him closer, understanding suddenly what Hiei's fears were.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise you, Hiei. I'm not leaving." He kissed him softly. Hiei nodded and cuddled up in Kurama's bed.

Kurama went out into the living room and to the front door where he knew Keiko was waiting.

"Hello." He said. She smiled at him, somewhat sadly.

"I heard what happened." She said. "Is he alright?"

"Funny..you're the only one who seems to worry about his emotions." Kurama said.

"I know he's not as tough as he pretends to be." Keiko said quietly.

"It's good that someone does. He's in my room right now.." Kurama said.

"Oh..did I interupt something?" She asked.

"No, we were already done before you got here." He grinned.

"TMI.." She said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah.." Kurama scratched the back of his head. "But seriously..I'm trying to get him to show you guys his..vulnerable side."

"That's gonna take a while." Keiko said. She looked up suddenly. "Oh, hey, Hiei."

Kurama turned around and saw Hiei standing there in just a white T-shirt and boxers. He still had the delicate innocence in his eyes. He looked shy.

"You alright?" Kurama asked. Hiei moved over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurama smiled.

"I'll go, alright?" Keiko said. She smiled and left.

"What's up with you, eh?" Kurama tilted Hiei's chin up so he could look into his eyes.

"Nothing.." Hiei said. "I'm just tired."

"Aww, ok then." Kurama pulled Hiei into his room and they lay down in the bed.

"What were you talking to Keiko about..about me?" Hiei asked.

"I was telling her that I want you to be like this around everyone else." Kurama said.

"Like..this?" Hiei looked down at himself.

"Well, not the way you're dressing. I mean the way you're acting right now. You're smiling. You're relaxed. You have that little glow in your eyes." Hiei hid his face. Kurama smiled.

"I can't be like that in front of them..it would cause a lot of problems.." Hiei said.

"We'll work on it, alright?" Kurama smiled softly.

"Fine.." Hiei pouted.


	15. Hot Cocoa

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated specifically to Monster From Hell because they took the time to PM me and ask what was taking so long, so this is kind ofme trying to apologize for taking so long.**

Hiei wasn't happy. Not at all. His relaxed demenor had faded to absolute nothingness in light of this. And he blamed Kurama solely.

Hiei did not need a babysitter anymore. As far as he was concerned, he was perfectly fine. He'd always been fine without someone up his ass every three seconds. (Both figuratively and litterally, seeing as Kurama's labido was more than he anticipated.) He grunted and started climbing a tree in the park when Yusuke suddenly pulled him _right out_ of the fucking thing. He turned his best glare to the boy, but it did nothing. Ever since they found out he had a nicer side to him - the same one that was saving their lives at the moment - they treated him as they pleased. He felt a serious decrease in respect, and became very frustrated by it very quickly. They acted like he couldn't take care of himself. That fucking invention of Koenma's would have to be shattered.

"Let go of me, Yurameshi." He snapped. Yusuke smiled.

"Kurama's calling for you." Yusuke said.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He snapped, his teeth showing in a dangerous looking way.

"Are you PMSing or something?" Yusuke asked, depositing him on the ground.

"Go fuck yourself." He snapped. Keiko's eyes welled up.

"Why can't you be nice?" She asked. Hiei glared at her before stomping off toward his mate.

"You alright, Hiei?" Kurama asked, pulling the smaller male into his lap.

"Do I_ look_ alright?" He snapped.

"Hiei..I think it's time you took a pregnancy test. You've been displaying symptoms." Kurama said slowly.

"Such as?" Hiei asked.

"Well, for one, your mood. You've also been peeing a lot. And you never used to eat this much." Kurama said, placing a hand on Hiei's tummy. "Your muscles are losing definition too."

"Don't pick me apart like that." Hiei practically whined. Kurama raised a brow.

"Now?" He suggested. Hiei glared.

"Did it ever occur to you that you guys are just irritating me?" Hiei asked harshly. Kurana sighed.

"Yes, it did. But I want to explore all posibilities first." Kurama said.

"Fine." Hiei said. Kurama got up, pulling Hiei up with him and leading him back to the house.

"I'll send for someone." Kurama said. Hiei sighed and curled up on the couch. "Tired?"

"What of it?" He snapped. Kurama sighed and called for a demon doctor. Not long after a man showed up and went straight to Hiei. "What?"

"Can you lay on your back? Please?" He asked. Hiei sighed and rolled over. The doctor pulled up his shirt gently, paying no mind to the soft growl the tiny demon emitted. He felt the boys stomach gently then nodded. "Definately pregnant."

"I thought so." Kurama said.

"Any temper problems?" He asked. Hiei nodded before Kurama could answer.

"I'm pissed off all the time." Hiei snapped. The doctor smiled.

"Common side effect. There's one thing we've found that really helps." He said.

"What's that?" Kurama asked.

"Hot chocolate. Three cups a day. It never fails. Just give him a cup. I can almost guarentee he'll calm down as soon as he drinks it." The doctor said.

Hiei laughed softly at this. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief at his mates soft chuckle.

"I'll get right on that." He said, kissing the dark haired boy's forhead.

"Thanks.." He mumbled. The doctor sat down in the chair near the couch.

"So do you know anything at all about your type of pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

"No." Hiei admitted.

"Well, you'll have twins, no questions asked. The gestation period is about eleven months, as opposed to a humans which is about two months longer than a humans." He said. Hiei stared at him. "I'd say yo're about one or two months in, so about nine or ten months from now you should go into labor."

"How bad is it gonna be?" He asked seriously. The doctor sighed.

"It will be some of the most intense pain you've ever felt." He said. "The reason your gestation period is so long is because your body needs to prepare to open a birthing canal which will take about two weeks to fully close after you give birth."

Hiei stared down at his stomach in horror.

"What do I do while it's closing?" Hiei asked.

"Bedrest. And the same with about a month before you're due. I'm not sure of the conception date just yet." The doctor said. Hiei squirmed uncomfortably and tugged at his shirt. He suddenly felt an intense urge to cry.

"Rama.." He called out nervously. Kurama came back with a cup of cocoa and handed it to Hiei. The smaller boy sipped at it silently, waiting for the doctor to leave.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Hiei asked.

"Just that I'll come back in a month." The doctor said. Hiei grunted.

"If that's all could you leave?" Hiei snapped. The doctor smiled patiently.

"Of course." He got up and left. Hiei climbed into Kurama's lap with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm scared." He admitted.

"You'll be fine. Promise." Kurama kissed him. Hiei looked up at him and sighed.

"Maybe it's time to talk to Yukina.." Hiei mumbled.

"Yeah? Maybe it is." Kurama said, smiling.


	16. Temporarily Discontinued

**A/N: I want to apologize, first and formost for doing this. I hate when people post chapters and it's just an Authors Note, but I just want to put this out there. I'll take it out when I update next, but until then make of it what you will.**

**I don't write these to please every person individually. If I tried to do that I would have a nervous breakdown. Hate on me all you want, but you're not going to change my writing technique. If anything, you'll just make me keep what I DO write to myself, but it'll always be me. I don't go on people's stories and bash them or tell them they're irritating or annoying me with what they wrote. If I don't like it, I won't read it.**

**It's really immature to message someone or contact them in anyway just to tell them you don't like what they wrote. Honestly, that's part of the reason I stopped posting on here for so long. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. It's that simple. I am who I am, I write how I write, and I wear my heart on my sleeves. I take everything to heart. So if I get a message asking for an update because someone thought it was good enough to want to know what happens next, I'm likely to write the next chapter on the spot. But if I get bashed, I'm llikely to stop showing my writing altogether, both IRL and online.**

**So this probably won't be updated again for a while.**

**Love,**

**Unkissable**


End file.
